Teachers
by Digital Damita
Summary: AU, Coupling Mimato and Takari. Based on the hit Uk tv series ‘Teachers’ Rated M for references to sexual scenes and swearing. Work in progess


**Author's Note:** This fan fic has no couples in it yet but if you have read my other fan fic's I love Mimato, Takari and Rukato! I have decided to mix all 3 seasons as it suits this story line, I don't own Digimon or the program Teachers.

Some OC are based on my own high school experiences and it is also it is based on the TV series Teachers.

First season kids are aged 28, 2nd season kids between 25 and 26 and the third season kids and people in the classes most are 15-16.

**IMPORTANT**-- No Digimon in this story and some of these characters are out of role and yes, some of the things in here are a bit weird but just go along with the flow please and thank you!

* * *

TEACHERS!

Chapter One

A young man with blonde hair rode towards the high school called 'Shillion Valley', clad in a casual shirt and trousers. As he reached the school he ran into two men getting out their car. "Hey Joe, hey Tai." The young man got off his bicycle.

"Oh, hey Matt," Tai shouted from the car as he dragged his PE bag out.

"Gone...a new term, new kids..." Joe moaned.

"So what's your point?" A young lady with long brown hair tied up in a tight bun walked up behind them.

"Hey Meems," Matt shouted as they walked up to the steps of the school together.

"Who's the new teacher?" Mimi asked as she spotted a young blonde man.

"Oh, it's TK!"

"I see!" Mimi replied with her eyes all alight. The two entered the room and scanned for empty seats.

"Okay everyone, sit down!" A tall woman with glasses stood in front of the teachers. "I would like to welcome you all back for a new term."

"Great..." Matt moaned, as he sat down next to Mimi.

"Carol, hand out the new room orders and form groups."

Carol was a small woman with greased hair in two pigtails; she had glasses and about the same fashion sense as a frog. "Hey, Joe," she waved over the paper she was carrying, and gave him a coy smile.

"Oh...um, hi," he replied as he looked at Matt for support. Matt and Tai just laughed at him.

"Here's your paper." She smiled and walked off. Joe blushed.

After they had received their own instructions, Matt and Mimi walked down the corridor together. "This is so annoying--how dare Jenny give my room to TK!" Matt fumed.

"She _is_ head of the school..." Mimi replied.

"I just won't think about it--it makes me too mad. Anyway, where's Kari today?"

"I know that creepy cow should be here already."

"Oi!" Mimi hit Matt. "She's my friend! Just because you slept with her and she got your pay raise doesn't mean you can be a bitch about her!" Mimi replied as she walked into her room. Matt shrugged and continued down the hallway to his own.

"Quiet, everyone!" Matt shouted at the already noisy class. His group was certainly a notable one--Matt had some of the school's most troublesome students in his form. There was Alex, a mother of one; Louisa who was in the same set up; Rachel, who was pregnant. Rob was trying to drop out of school. Rika who was a bitch to everyone and didn't keep hidden the fact that she was a drug dealer. Takato seemed to pay more attention to drawing than working; Henry who was the father of Louisa's baby; and Matt's savior, Laura who was the class geek, always did her work, and never shouted at all. The others followed--Megan, Becky, Kenta, Kazu, Joe, Paul, Josh and many more to make up his form of 30. "SHUT UP!" Matt screamed.

"Looks like Sir isn't getting any," Joe shouted out which caused the class to laugh.

"Okay! Calm down guys, and tell me what's everyone been up to."

"I've been studying all holiday," ventured the mousy Laura.

"Don't you have a life?" Matt asked with a laugh. He sat down and rested his feet on his desk, just listening to the sounds of his form.

At lunch, Mimi sat in one of the toilets with Matt on the other side of the stall. Smoke filled the room. "So, what's the problem?" Mimi asked, worried.

"Nothing much...just fancied a fag." Matt took a long draw from his cigarette.

"Me too. I'm guessing your first two lessons were as bad as mine."

"God, yes...they're all terrors, I have this one girl called Laura in my form who's not so bad, but the rest..."

"Same here," Mimi replied with a laugh.

Outside Tai watched the his football team play, and next to him stood Joe and TK. "So who do you think would be the best person in this school to shag?"

"Mmm...What about Kari?"

"_What_ did you just say about my sister?"

"Oh, let it go, Tai, she's 26! Get over the protective bit would ya?" TK told his friend.

"I like that girl Rika."

"She's a student, right?" Joe asked Tai.

"Yeah, but still she's hot!"

"I guess so," TK replied.

"That bloody Carol won't leave me alone," Joe sighed. "She creeps me out!"

"Well, not as much as--"

"HELLO!" a young woman with bobbed hair approached the row of boys.

"Oh, hey Kari."

"I have to go," Joe said, running off.

"What's his problem?"

"Probably you."

"Thanks for your support, TK!" The bell rang causing the running of students and teachers everywhere.

Tai stood in front of his class. The bell had just gone for the end of the day, he had just been teaching geography and the young brunette Rika was just walking out of his class. "Rika?" Tai asked.

The brunette looked back quickly. "Yes, sir?"

"Could you come along to the geography office with me? I need you to look over your coursework."

"Sure thing, sir!" Rika smiled wickedly.

"This is the staff room." Jenny showed around a young redhead called Sora who was going to be teaching English. "And these are some of the other teachers."

"Hey, I'm Joe."

"Hi, I'm Sora."

Joe smiled. "Would you like to come to the pub with the rest of us after work? Get to know the rest of the staff?"

"Sure!" she followed the others out of the building.

Meanwhile Tai was in the geography office alone with Rika. "So..." Rika asked as she shut the door, "why did you really want me in here?"

"Oh...your geography coursework."

"Sir, I can tell you want me," Rika advanced on the older man, removing her tie. "I see it in your eyes the way you look at me, makes me want you and you want me."

"Rika, I don't know what you're--" Tai quickly shut his mouth as Rika removed her shirt. "Holy shit," Tai whispered as she sat on the table.

"Sir, come here," Rika cooed lustily as she pulled Tai into her lips and placed her legs around his back. Tai began undoing his trousers. "I want you inside me--now!"

"You asked for it, Rika," Tai moaned, his eyes glazing over with desire.

Outside, the others were heading towards the pub. "I wonder where Tai is?"

"I thought he was working late."

"Tai, work late? Don't make me laugh!" Kari concluded.

"Kari, be nice for once, for all our sakes!" Matt moaned.

"Will you two quit it now?" Mimi shouted at him.

"JOE! JOE!" Joe turned around to see Carol chasing him.

"Oh my God, get me out of here," Joe sighed as the oh-so-greasy one hugged his hand.

"I want to come too!" she chirped.

"Um..."

"Great!" Matt and Mimi made disgusted faces, and Joe sighed in despair.

Back in the geography office, Tai and Rika were on the table and the paper work was flying around the room. "Ooo, Sir!" Rika giggled, then some one knocked at the door, which caused Tai to stop and place his fingers on Rika's lips to keep her quiet.

"Tai, I have some paper work I need you to go over!" Jenny!

"Fuck!" Tai whispered.

"Tai? Are you in here?" The door handle started to move and the door slowly opened.

* * *

_To be continued..._

Is Tai going to get caught doing a student? What's up with Joe and Carol? What's between Matt and Mimi? And what's going to happen at the pub? Find out next time on Teachers!

**07/11/05** – I have decided to carry on with this fan fiction, three years later and I still love the idea.


End file.
